Circumstances and Tsunderes
by Blank Paiges
Summary: Abigail F. Jones had thought that, if they were both guys, her incredibly slow-moving relationship with Alice Kirkland would move a lot faster. She was wrong. US/UK, fem!US/fem!UK ON HOLD.
1. I Won't Be Home For Christmas

**Now I know what y'all are thinking. *gets things thrown at her* I'm sorry I haven't posted a story in a while–really, I am! I've just been so busy with school...**

**Oh and I'm fourteen now! You know? I feel so old! :D**

**But I really do feel awful. And since I do I'm writing this...awful excuse for a chaptered story. Please enjoy anyways. *sniff***

**Summary: Abigail F. Jones had thought that, if they were both guys, her extremely slow-moving relationship with Alice Kirkland would move faster. She was wrong. US/UK, fem!US/fem!UK...fluff n' stuff.**

**Disclaimer: No. Himaruya owns it all.**

_**Circumstances and Tsunderes**_

_**Chapter 1: I Won't Be Home For Christmas**_

"_You...can't make it to Christmas_?"

Abigail F. Jones heard Alice Kirkland's tiny voice on the other end of the line, and her heart gave a tiny pang of sheer sorrow. _No, that's not it! _She wanted to scream. _I just can't spend Christmas with __**you, **__or else...!_

America shook these thoughts from her head. Her not being outspoken and open about how she felt was something new, and she didn't like the feeling of lying to England.

"_Uh, yeah. Sorry, dude, but I've got...uh, plans! Yeah sorry, plans," _Abigail told the British nation, and she hoped that she didn't sound so obvious. There was silence on the other end of the line, before Alice spoke up again.

"_I see. I guess it can't be helped, then,_" Alice, all the way back in England, tried to force as much neutrality into the sentence as possible–she really didn't care if Abigail could make it to Christmas or not. Really! After all, she always had Frances–wait.

_What the bloody hell am I thinking?_

America caught it. The tiny bit of sadness that was strung about Alice's words. A normal person wouldn't detect it, but...America was America. And she hated lying to Alice..er, _England._ She swallowed a large lump in her throat. _Sorry, Ally._

"_So..I, erm...guess I'll see you around then, huh?_"

"_I...suppose so. Merry Christmas, Abigail."_

"_Merry Christmas, Ally."_

_**Click.**_

That had been the end of the call. Alice had been the first to hang up–Abigail, however, kept the phone in her hand, wrapping her index finger around its cord and listening to the annoying dial tone. She sighed, pushed Texas up her nose, and put the phone down.

Abigail then got up and began pacing her living room. Tonya came in at one point to show her a new sci-fi movie she had gotten at Red Box, but Abby paid it no heed.

After about three minutes of pacing, she just decided to let it all out and began throwing a bunch of pillows from her couch around the room and screaming random insults at an invisible Alice Kirkland.

Tonya came out of the Theater Room to watch her, just in case she decided to accidentally break her foot on something during her rampage. Abigail's mood swings had been getting worse and worse lately–and they were all centered around Alice–England.

"Stupid, good-for-nothing, adorable little–!" Abigail stopped when she realized that she was about to hurl one of the toy soldiers Alice had given her when she was but a wee colony. She gasped and hugged the toy soldier to her chest and slumped to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Jacob! Did I hurt you?" America whispered to the toy soldier, softly caressing the top of its head. Tonya rolled her eyes.

"_Can't forget that fucking limey, can you?"_

Abigail whipped her head around to glare at the alien. "You stay out of this! And I can sure as hell forget Iggy in the blink of an eye! Just you watch!" She got up and made ready to throw the toy soldier–_Jacob_, I mean, forgive me–but each time she tried her hand slumped down to her slide. Tonya smirked.

"_Yeah, you sure showed me," _the alien 'said' sarcastically.

Abigail stopped trying to hurl Jacob across the room and instead set him down safely on his resting place atop a secret cabinet. Then she sighed and slumped into a couch.

"Hey, Tonya?"

"_Yes, Abigail?"_

"I can't believe this," the American nation moaned, pulling a pillow to her face. Tonya sighed. True, Abby was severely annoying–but she was a good friend. Good alien-believer. Not like limey or whatever-her-name-was.

"_Can't believe what?"_

"I told you the _real _reason why I declared my independence from Ally all those years ago, right?" her face was still stuffed in a pillow, so as to suppress her blush.

Tonya recalled something of it. _"You might have." _

Tonya moved to sit next to Abby on the couch. America removed the pillow from her face; her blush had gone down. All that was left was a tiny shade of pink.

"Well...I just...," Abigail coughed into her fist and sighed. "I kinda loved Ally. Yeah, I was a raging teenager with a bunch of stuff I didn't understand–but for some reason, that one thing stood out and I felt that that was the only thing I understood."

Tonya nodded. She opened her can of coke and nodded somemore for the American nation to go on.

"I thought that, if I was independent of her, she'd stop seeing me as her little sister, her baby. But it turns out that becoming independent has just made things move ten times slower," Abigail sighed and directed her gaze to her favorite toy soldier Jacob.

"_I see."_

"And all we ever do is argue!"

"_I know. Everyone knows." _Tonya sighed. UST...

"Which is why I've reached this conclusion!"

"_What conclusion, O Wise one?" _Tonya just hoped it wasn't as bad as the one tuna fish idea. God, the house smelled of tuna fish fifty universes away...

"Well, I was just thinking," America began, but was interrupted by Tonya.

"_You do that?"_

"That's one of Iggy's retorts. And I shall ignore your meany-ness," Abby told the alien. Tonya smiled–that is..she would be smiling...if she had a mouth or something.

"I just thought that if we were both guys...our relationship would move a hell of a lot faster! I mean...I bet I'd be a pretty pushy guy! And Iggy would be a very...cute...guy..," Abigail started gushing nose blood and Tonya ran to get her a tissue.

"_You could be right on that one, America. There's just one problem."_

"Wuzzat?" Abigail wiped the last of her nose blood away and tossed the tissue on the floor.

"_How are you going to make that happen?"_

"Hey now! I'm not saying I wanna be a guy. I'm just saying that I wanted to see what would happen if Iggy and I were guys," Abigail said. "We'd probably be lovers instantaneously!"

"_You know that word?"_

"Shut up!" Abby threw a pillow at Tonya. "So, Ton, do you have any ideas on how I could see that?"

The alien thought for a moment. _"Has England ever left any books at your house?"_

It was Abby's turn to think. "Uh, yeah. In the, um...storage room."

"_Mind if we look there?"_

"Er, sure. But why?"

"_Tell you later. Come on."_

_**~Circumstances and Tsunderes~**_

"I still don't get why you're looking through all this junk," America sighed, and then conjured up some sort of image of England saying that the term was "rubbish" and not "junk" or "trash". She smiled.

"_Found something!" _Tonya lifted her head out from the large pile of books in the trunk and held a huge, black book in the air triumphantly.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"_One of England's spell books, apparently," _Tonya said, flipping through the book nonchalantly. Abby broke into a grin.

"You believe in that crap? Never mind–just let me see!" she snatched the book away from him and flipped through it. "What spell do you think I should use? You think I can even cast spells?"

"_You should probably just do a verbal spell and not one that involves mixing potions. You'd blow the world up."_

"Huh? What's this?" Abigail held her finger on a page near the middle of the book. The heading read, "The Imaginary Door". It read:

"_To enter through this door, you must believe truly in what you are about to do. You must have full confidence that the door will get you there safely, and that you will succeed in your goal."_

"_**Agreed?"**_

That voice had not come from Tonya, nor from Abby herself. It came from her head, and she winced at 'hearing' it. Then she began to scream.

"_**Agreed?" **_the voice came back, stronger this time.

"Agreed!" Abigail screamed without thinking. It hurt so bad. "Agreed, agreed, agreed!"

"_**Very well then."**_

And the last thing Abigail Jones saw was Tonya rushing to her side as the lights went out.

_**~Circumstances and Tsunderes~**_

Abigail awoke in the storage room, but Tonya wasn't there. Her head no longer hurt–and there were no books strewn all over the room. And the spell book wasn't there at all either.

_Guess it was a dud after all, _Abigail thought sullenly, picking herself up off of the floor and walking out of the storage room. She made her way back into the living room, but stopped when she heard a voice. Abby halted and hid in the hallway, so that she could peek around the corner to see who exactly had found their way into her living room.

And she held back a gasp at who she saw. It was a man–from behind, he had nice brown hair and he was wearing a bomber jacket with a fifty on the back. _That's mine, bro, _Abigail growled, but started paying attention when she heard what he was saying. Apparently, he was on the phone with someone.

_**Click.**_

"'_Ello_?"

"Hey, Iggy. I just...uh, I just wanted to tell you that I can't come over for Christmas."

A pause.

"_You...can't make it to Christmas?"_

Abigail F. Jones blinked.

_What...?_

_**~Circumstances and Tsunderes~**_

_**A/N: **_**Wow, I actually got done. This was hell to write–but I loved writing Fem!America.**

**And now the important part.**

**Should I continue this or not?**

**I'm not sure if I should...**

**LoveHateLove,**

**Blank Paiges :)**


	2. Nothing's Changed

**Thanks for the reviews! I shall now continue, aru! :)**

**Discaimer: Yeahahahahah...no.**

_**Chapter 2: Nothing's Changed**_

_"You...can't make it to Christmas?"_

Alfred F. Jones heard Arthur Kirkland's tiny voice on the other end of the line, and his heart gave a tiny pang of sheer sorrow. _No, that's not it! _He wanted to scream. _I just can't spend Christmas with __**you**__, or else...!_

America shook these thoughts from his head. Him not being outspoken and open about how he felt was something new, and he didn't like the feeling of lying to England.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, dude, but I've got...uh, plans! Yeah sorry, plans," Alfred told the British nation, and he hoped that he didn't sound so obvious. There was silence on the other end of the line, before Arthur spoke up again.

"I see. I guess it can't be helped, then," Arthur, all the way back in England, tried to force as much neutrality into the sentence as possible–he really didn't care if Alfred could make it to Christmas or not. Really! After all, he always had Francis–wait.

_What the bloody hell am I thinking?_

America caught it. The tiny bit of sadness that was strung about Arthur's words. A normal person wouldn't detect it, but...America was America. And he hated lying to Arthur..er, England. He swallowed a large lump in his throat. Sorry, Artie.

_"So..I, erm...guess I'll see you around then, huh?"_

_"I...suppose so. Merry Christmas, Alfred."_

_"Merry Christmas, Artie."_

_**Click.**_

That had been the end of the call. Arthur had been the first person to hang up-Alfred, however, twirled the chord of the phone on his index finger and listened to the incessant dial tone. He couldn't shake the fact that his baby was somewhere in England crying his eyes out because he couldn't make it.

_Stop it, _Alfred scolded himself. _Of course he isn't. Iggy doesn't think of me like that._

America was about to get up and go into a rampage, when a huge racket was heard in the hallway. There was a large bang, an even louder bang-"What the hell are you doing, Tonya-ow!"-and finally, a brunette fell face first onto the living room floor, Tony atop her doing a dance of triumph.

"Get off me, Ton, you asshole!" the brunette growled, but Tony just shrugged and decided to sit on her instead. Damn, that alien was fast.

"Hey, Tony. Who dat?" America asked, pointing to the brunette who was currently sprawled on the floor, banging her fists against it. Tony shrugged nonchalantly.

_"Dunno. I found her sneaking around in the halls. She kinda looks like you."_

"Like me?" America's curiousity was piqued, and he waved Tony off of her witha flick of his wrist. Tony obediently did so, and the girl rose up, panting and glaring at Alfred from behind messy hair and glasses.

"What the hell's your problem?" she spat, then took one good look at him and stopped short. "Holy crap."

"Yeah, holy crap," America spat right back, "_you're _in _my _house. I could call the police, missy."

"Hey now, I know my rights!" the girl shot up, fist clenched. "Do you know who I am?"

Alfred scowled and folded his arms. "No." The girl had a look of total disbelief for one moment, before clearing her throat and saying,

"I'm Abigail F. Jones, man. The good ol' personified, U S of A!"

Alfred ogled her, and then sighed. "That's impossible. Because..._I..," _Alfred pointed at himself, then at Nuntucket, " am America. Imposter."

"I have that, too," Abigail pointed at her Nuntucket, and then completely passed Alfred to look around his living room. "Wow. Hasn't changed much."

"Hey!" Alfred yelled. "Don't touch anything!" Eh. She wasn't listening.

"I'm Abby Jones, America," she said while toying with his Wii, "I had a recent spat with Alice...er, England...well, I guess you couldn't call it a spat, more like I felt horrible about leaving her alone on the holidays, and I wanted to see-"

"Hold on a sec," America was getting dizzy and sat himself down onto his couch. "Alice? Who's.."

"England. Love her to death, I do," Abigail, who was now looking through a photo album, smiled fondly.

"So...you left her alone? On the holidays? This...England you speak of?" Alfred queried, and Abby turned and nodded.

"Then I began thinking, 'Hey! If we were both guys, our relationship would move a hell of a lot faster!' So I used a spell or something, just to see what it would be like if we were men, and here I am!" the American girl then sprang up and bowed dramatically.

Alfred let this sink in. For any ordinary person, it would be extremely hard to believe. But he'd seen aliens. And war. He'd seen things that were both beautiful, and catastrophic...

_Like England._

America slapped himself. _Stupid me! _"Sorry, er...Abby, was it? But...mine and Iggy's relationship..."

"Yeah, I know. I'm disappointed," Abigail stated bluntly. She then turned a page in the album she was viewing, and stopped short. She rose up slowly, then shoved the page into Alfred's face.

"This! This man, right here!" she pointed to a photo of England and him. They seemed to be sitting at a table in McDonald's. America had an arm slung around Arthur, and Arthur was blushing madly while attempting to eat a french fry.

Alfred smiled. Abigail rose an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Who is it?" Abigail asked. Alfred blinked, then took the album from her hands. "Well?" she asked again.

"That," said Alfred, tracing Arthur's form with his index finger (France would have said something naughty by now, but he wasn't here), "is Arthur Kirkland. England."

Abigail looked at him, and a little blood trickled from her nose. _Wow. _She opened her mouth to say something, when Alfred beat her to it.

"He's my treasure."

Abigail squealed inwardly. How she wished she could say that about Alice! _I was right to come here, _she noted, smiling. She then reached into her bomber jacket and pulled out a picture. It was the same picture Alfred had shown her-except it was of her and Alice instead. She handed it to Alfred, who gawked at it.

"And that's Alice Kirkland. England," Abigail beamed brightly.

"_My _treasure."

Alfred observed the picture. He laughed to himself-Iggy sure was a pretty girl. Hell...was everyone a girl in this universe?

The two sat in a companionable silence for a while, when Alfred broke it.

"So...do you have any way to get back?"

"Nope," said Abigail, "and I don't want to. I'm not going back until I discover how to get over being such a shy chicken and to tell Alice that I love her!" She did a heroine pose.

Alfred chuckled. "I don't think I'll be of much help. I'm a shy chicken too. Whenever I try to tell Iggy I love him, I end up insulting him," he explained. Abigail nodded her understanding. That's the way it was with her too.

"Well, leave it to me, then!" she announced. "I'll get you two together, ASAFP!" Abigail pushed Texas up the bridge of her nose as Alfred sweat-dropped. _Oh, this was gonna be good._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Alfred interjected before Abigail could say anything, and headed for the door.

_This is all crazy, man, _he thought, approaching the door hesitantly. "This can't get any weirder, let alone crazier," Alfred sighed aloud, unlocking the door and peering at who his visitor was.

"Ah...Hello, America-san."

"Hey, Al!" (Hungary)

"_Bonjour, Amerique_. Is Arthur in there? Are you together yet?"

..._Crap._

_**~Circumstances and Tsunderes~**_

**Danananananananana...BATMAN! lol, kidding.**

**Next chapter is when we get to some serious matchmaking. See you 'round! No flames please! **

**Reviews are love?**

**LoveHateLove,**

**BlankPaiges XD**


	3. Exposed

**Since I've got another extremely must-be-written idea, I'm gonna try to finish this chaptered story as soon as possible, while not making it a FAYUL. (Sorry...I've been watching too much =3 equals three).**

**So here we go, chappie three!**

**Discaimer: Nope.**

_**Chapter 3: Exposed**_

America wanted to facepalm.

He wanted to shove all three of them (yes, even Japan) off of his doorstep before they saw Abigail. I mean, what could he tell them? That she was his long-lost twin sister? That she was a part of some messed up government experiment? God, he was screwed big time.

"Uh, hi...Lizzy, Francis, Kiku," America waved. The four sat there for a while before France decided to pipe up.

"Um, aren't you going to let us in, _Amerique_?" America scowled, then brightened up.

"Wait out here for like two seconds!" America announced curtly, slamming the door in their faces and running back into the house. He grabbed Abigail by the arms. "Dude, you've gotta hide," he whispered frantically. She blinked.

"What? What's going on?" she asked.

"Seriously?" Alfred paused for a moment. "Elizaveta, Kiku, and Francis are outside right not and if they find you-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Abigail held her hands up in the air in protest. "You mean...uh...let's see...Francesca, Eric, and..." Alfred broke her list.

"Yes! Them, them," he said frantically, peering towards the door every few seconds.

Abigail's mind took a moment to register this. "Oh good Lord."

"Yeah, so now that you know the gravity of the situation-_hide_!" he ordered, and this time, she did as demanded of her, running off somewhere. After all, this _was _her house-it just had a man living in it now instead of a woman. She ran and ran until she came to the Storage Room. She shrugged, opened the door, and closed it, hiding behind one of the many cardboard boxes.

She just hoped she was well-hidden enough.

_**~Circumstances and Tsunderes~**_

America came back to the door and reopened it.

"Ah, hi, guys! Sorry about that, last minute cleaning and all that jazz," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. "When did we schedule this appointment?"

"A week ago. You forgot?" Hungary stated flatly, pushing past him and settling herself down in the living room. Japan and France soon followed suit. America sighed. _Just play it cool, dude, _he thought to himself.

He went to close the door, when France stopped him.

"_Attendre, Amerique!_" he said, grabbing hold of the door before America could close it. "We dragged one more person along with us. Like, literally...dragged." He made dragging motions with his hands, and America chuckled.

"That's cool." _Crap. Crap, crap, crap! _"Who-?"

"_You bloody assholes! Why'd you have to drag me here with you?" _America blinked, and then immediately followed the sound of that voice. It was like instinct.

France smirked at America's back. "Oops. Looks like he's woken up."

Arthur hauled the backpack onto his back and looked up. Alfred was running towards him, and all of a sudden he was wrapped in a huge bear hug. Arthur flushed red.

"What the hell? Get off me!"

Alfred gasped and let go. His hands still held Arthur's arms, however.

"God, what are you doing here? I just got off the phone with you," he told the British nation, and smiled brilliantly. "Did'ja miss me? Did ya?"

Arthur's blush grew. "Of course not. France just knocked me out and dragged me along for this little road trip of his."

At the sound of his name, France came out of America's house and waved. He had somehow already raided America's wine cabinet and had a wine glass filled with red wine perched in his hand. "Morning, _mon ami!_"

"I'm not your friend, frog."

"You wound me, _Angleterre! _Oi, Elizaveta and Kiku are playing the Wii at the moment! Would you like to join them?"

"Like hell," England deadpanned. He turned back to America.

"He can't keep his attention to anyone but Ameria for more than a minute," France noted cheerfully, taking care that England didn't hear him.

"You said you couldn't come for Christmas. Why?" Arthur demanded, and, flushed, shook Alfred's hands off of his arms.

"I'm...busy," the American nation retorted. The British nation paused, and then sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Very well then," he answered. "I know that cannot be the actual answer, but I won't bother you about it."

Alfred smiled, albeit sadly. "Thanks. Lets, uh...go in, yeah?"

Arthur smiled back. "Okay."

_**~Circumstances and Tsunderes~**_

Abigail stood up, brushed the dust off of herself, and looked outside the door. She could still hear laughing and screaming, but she thought she could make it to her-er, _his_-study.

She padded down the hallway, extremely quietly. She turned a few corners, and then-

_**Smash!**_

Abigail had run straight into Tony, and apparently, he had knocked over a nearby bookshelf. _Shit, _she thought. _Not this again. Stupid male Tonya._

_"Not my fault," _Tony retorted. He couldn't find it in himself to hate her, because...this was America. Sure, she was female...but she was America.

Suddenly, Tony's incredibly huge eyes widened just a bit larger. "_Better turn around, America._"

So she did.

And five either confused, shocked, or extremely excited faces were staring at her. Alfred was doing a facepalm. She smiled weakly.

"Ahahahahaha!" she laughed, scratching the back of her head.

"Uh, being the heroine and all...I should probably explain."

_**Circumstances and Tsunderes~**_

**Sucky chapter is sucky.**

**But who thinks Alice/Fem!England should come in at some point? I don't know if she should, or if it would screw up the whole story plot.**

**Your opinions, O cherished followers? :D**

**LoveHateLove,**

**Blank Paiges XD**


End file.
